Myrmidons (1st)
category:multi-color team alliances Myrmidons are an independent, homosexual-themed alliance formed in January, 2008. They are based from the site Gaymer.org , as well as The Gay Youth Corner and Mogenic. = History of Myrmidons = Early History Myrmidons was founded on January 21st, 2008 by openly gay Purge Minister of Recruitment, Pathos. It can be considered a sheer incident of fate that Pathos founded the alliance when he did, for hours later the Phoenix Federation issued an embargo on people leaving the Purge alliance. The original charter had Myrmidons mimicking the government of Purge: there was a triumvirate with three leaders of equal power, the only difference was the number of Ministries (they had no Ministry of Recruitment.) Following events in Purge however as of January 22nd, Pathos revamped the charter turning it into a ternion-style government. Pathos was the Director-General who lead the alliance single handedly, beneath him there would be two Director-Consuls collectively known as a Director-Consulate who would be his personal advisers and the two candidates who would run to replace him should he leave. The Ministries were renamed: the Ministry of War became the Department of War, the Ministry of Finance became the Department of the Economy, the Ministry of Internal Affairs became the Department of Domestic Affairs, and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs became the Department of International Affairs. Ministers were also renamed Secretariats. On January 25, 2008 Myrmidons adopted a temporary flag and a national anthem, both of which seething with fabulous. Kurushio of NATO was kind enough to modify the flag, thereby making it the new resident flag of the alliance. As of the same day as well, Myrmidons experienced a significant jump in membership from two to seven. Reception Reception guarding the creation of the alliance was mixed, members of the Continuum, especially the New Pacific Order met the move with a generally positive attitude. Some alliances held issue with the creation of the alliance and argued that it was smearing the line between OOC-IC boundaries far too much for it to be a legitimized alliance. Pathos insisted that the alliance was never intended to cause discrimination of any kind within Cybernations, and further stated that any Myrmidon who created drama in Cybernations would be removed from the alliance. = Current Charter of the Myrmidons Alliance = SECTION I -- MEMBERSHIP Article I We believe in a secular and open society: The Myrmidons Alliance extends membership to people who identify themselves as GBLT, although specifically we hail from the Gaymer.org site. We also extend membership to anyone else who doesn't hold a grudge against people of the GBLT community. Article II We believe in a haven free from discrimination and uncalled for hatred, as such any member found to be exercising traits ill becoming of this belief shall be expelled from the alliance at the digression of the government. Article III Myrmidons will not accept nations currently in a state of war against another nation. Article IV At this current point in time, Myrmidons does not belong to any one particular team. Once a significant rise in membership has been noted, and based on the general team membership of those nations, we shall proceed accordingly mandating an appropriate alliance team color. SECTION II -- GOVERNMENT Article V Myrmidons shall be a Ternion Form of Governement in which there shall be three leaders, one being vested with true power. The Director-General guides the alliance with his or her hand, while the Director-Consulate consisting of two Director-Consuls, shall steady and guide that very hand. Article VI Should the Director-General be unable to lead the alliance further, the two Director-Consuls shall be put up for election for the Director-General position. Director-Generals and the Director-Consulate are to give a minimal of one weeks warning before leaving the alliance, unless of course it is for reasons beyond their control. Article VII Once a new Director-General is chosen, the other Director-Consul retains his position. The Director-General shall appoint a second Director-Consul with approval of the incumbent Director-Consul and the Ministry. Article VIII Should one of the two Director-Consuls be unable to partake in the position further, the Director-General shall nominate a replacement with vocal (non-polled) approval from the Ministry. The same applies if the entire Director-Consulate should egress contemporaneously, the Director-Genernal shall nominate two new members of a Director-Consulate with vocal approval of the candidates by the Ministry. Should a Secretariat be up for nomination he cannot voice vocal approval of himself, for this is vain. Article IX There shall be four offices, collective referred to as the Ministry: the Department of War, the Department of the Economy, the Department of Domestic Affairs, and the Department of International Affairs. Each headed respectively by: the Secretariat of War, the Secretariat of the Economy, the Secretariat of Domestic Affairs, and the Secretariat of International Affairs. Article X The Secretariat of War levies the power to arrange and command the military in a matter corresponding with the visions of the ternion. Article XI The Secretariat of the Economy levies the power to organize the financial affairs of the alliance, his or her actions and projects being validated and legimized by the ternion. Article XII The Secretariat of Domestic Affairs levies the power to manage recruitment and applications, issue identification, and resolve internal squabbles within the alliance. The ternion shall guide his or her actions. Article XIII The Secretariat of International Affairs levies the power to appoint and relieve diplomats, and manage embassies. His or her power will be overriden by the ternion should one of his appointments be deemed detrimental to the alliance. Article XIV New Departments may be added or removed, save the ones listed, at the digression of the ternion. Article XV The Ternion may also issue the creation of Emergency Departments in times of political crisis or war, which upon inception have a maximum shelf-life of one month, and Secretariats for these Departments shall be made of by appointment. After one month, the Ministry will determine by vocal vote whether the office is worthy of renewal, otherwise it is deleted. Article XVI All Secretariats shall serve a term of two months, truncated only should they resign from their post or the alliance. All Myrmidons may run for any position during an election, and do so for infinite elections. As long as they only run for one position per election. Article XVII In addition to the Secretariats elected by the populous, there shall be a series of outstanding members appointed to the rank of Officer whose duty it will be to address their colleagues as to the true internal affairs of the alliance. Article XVIII To preserve the alliance from the ravages of wasteful war, and to ensure exclusion from pointless trivial affairs, Myrmidons is bound only to sign treaties of Optional Protection Pact rank and below. No Mutual Pacts shall be made by the Myrmidons Alliance. The exception being in the case of a Protectorate. Article XIX New Articles may be added to the Myrmidons' Charter at the digression of the general populous of Myrmidons, and with unanimous approval by the ternion. SECTION III-- WAR Article XX Myrmidons does not condone the use of attacks against another alliance without an appropriate declaration of war. Should any member of Myrmidons do as such without approval from a higher up, they shall be removed from the alliance. Article XXI The appropriate terms of Tech Raiding will be determined by the Minister of War for Myrmidons. Article XXII Myrmidons by its own laws cannot wage an offensive war unless it is obligation to a treaty or a protectorate. Otherwise, Myrmidons may only declare war in response to a legitimate attack by a nation or alliance, an attempt at espionage by an outside party, or by a DDoS attack upon our forums. Ignorance is never an adequate causus belli. SECTION IV-- ADDITIONAL ARTICLES Article XXIII When a new article is to be added to the Charter, it must be listed Pertaining to... followed by the appropriate section. Should an article be unable to be definitely placed in any of the listed categories it shall be labeled as Separate Article XXIV Pertaining to Government: Should any Myrmidon, including the Director-Consulate itself, be found guilty of conspiracy, the Director-General holds the right to remove them from the alliance. However, anyone removed from the alliance may appeal their removal at anytime following expulsion. Article XXV Pertaining to War: The power to sentence a nation to zero-infrastructure, or permanent zero-infrastructure, rests with the Director-General. Article XXVI Pertaining to Government: Should the Government be couped by a foreign power, loyalty is to remain to the Director-General. Lest the Director-General has: *been incompetent in leadership *ignored and overrode the context of the charter *requested people to follow the new government Otherwise, loyalty is to remain strictly to the ternion and it's Director-General. Article XXVII Pertaining to Government: Should the Government be couped by an internal power, loyalty is to remain to the Director-General. Lest the Director-General has: *been incompetent in leadership *ignored and overrode the context of the charter Otherwise, loyalty is to remain strictly to the ternion and it's Director-General. Article XXVIII Pertaining to Government: The exception to Article XVIII is in the case of Protectorates. Myrmidons may agree to sign protectorate agreements to be protected by another power, and to protect lesser powers. Article XXIX Separate: A member found to be causing excessive inter/intra-alliance drama will be kicked out of the alliance and denied appeal until further notice. =External Links= *"Myrmidons Comes Out" forum thread *"OOC View on Myrmidons" forum thread category: alliances